Oh Hell, She's My Angel
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #6. She's a klutz and she's stupid. She loves to smile and she has wings. She's my angel – literally. MxN possible RxH. RxR
1. Feather 1: Are You There God?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**Oh Hell, She's My Angel**__  
_  
_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

**Summary:**

She's a klutz and she's stupid. She loves to smile and she has wings. She's my angel – literally.

* * *

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell._  
_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

**

* * *

**

**Feather 1: Are you there God? It's me, Natsume Hyuuga**

**

* * *

**

**THE SMELL OF WHISKEY **filled my nose. I lay sleepily on my bed. It was difficult for me to open my eyes, but I did – eventually. I dizzily sat up and felt a stinging pain in my head – like my brain was thrown in a stupid grinder.

I grunted in pain, "Damn hangover."

I started towards the bathroom then I felt a churning in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom sink and oh-mighty-cow, it was gross.

"Shit." I muttered.

I've never felt this drunk before. I'm an expert but yesterday's case was different… My father and I had another fight – he lectured me about responsibilities and life. Oh, and also the issue of me taking over the company. I mean come on… Seriously? Tch.

He just won't stop dammit!

I sighed. I think I have to take a shower since warm water never let me down.

**

* * *

**

"School sucks." I heard my best friend, Ruka, mutter. We're currently walking our way to school, holding my bag above my shoulder and my left hand inside my pocket, I replied, "Then don't go."

"Like I can! If my parents find out I missed school, they're both going to kill me, and I can tell you this dude, it's not gonna be done with mercy!" he told me.

"Whatever." came my plain reply.

"By the way, how are things with your dad?" he asked with sincerity.

I shrugged, "Don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Natsume, your dad only wants what's best for you." He said to me.

"Wait, weren't you complaining about school earlier?" I shot back.

"I was? Oh right." He said as he scratched the back of his head, "but that's the thing Natsume, you're not me and I'm not you."

I rolled my eyes. There goes his lame excuse again.

**

* * *

**

School passed like a blur. Nothing much happened. Well, except for Ruka acting weird after our lunch break.

I was calling his attention earlier and he only noticed my existence after the fifth call. Also, he was staring at the floor the entire time and when Jinno suddenly asked him to recite; he came up with no answer at all.

I know Ruka and something's up.

When the bell rang, I tried to catch up with him - but he insisted on walking home alone today. See? Something's definitely up. So, here I am stalking him. Look, I don't know another word for what I am doing right now, so be it.

The sun already set and stars took place. Lampposts flickered on.

So far so good, he's taking the usual route. He's walking slowly and when he's near approaching another corner, he suddenly stopped. He stood there for a minute. _What's wrong Ruka? What are you not telling me?_

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a footstep. I peeked from where I was hiding, he's walking towards the corner and then he made a turn.

"Finally." I heard a voice say. Nope, it's not Ruka.

"You're not gonna run to your mommy, are you?" another voice said and that statement was followed by laughter.

"You shouldn't have messed with me, Nogi."

Wait, I know that voice.

"I'm not afraid of you, Andou." Ruka retorted.

What have you gotten yourself into Ruka?

I started towards them with hands in my pocket, "Yo bastards." I greeted.

They got Ruka surrounded. They're still wearing the high school uniform. I looked at Ruka and he was looking back at me with those goofy eyes.

"Idiot." I murmured.

"Lookie what we have here, if it isn't Natsume Hyuuga… You came here to rescue your damsel in distress?" Tsubasa Andou shot and again his army burst into annoying laughter.

I clenched my fist. Cocky bastards.

"Look, I'm not here to do any rescuing. If you haven't noticed, you're blocking my way idiots. So scram!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, chillax Hyuuga. You've got quite a tongue there." He said again.

"Maybe we should cut it, you know, teach him a lesson." A guy who I don't recognize suggested.

"That's good. But that depends, are you _in_ this war, Hyuuga?" he asked me. He's actually giving me an option?

"You're not worth my time." I said.

I glanced at Ruka then proceeded on walking. Andou stepped aside and gave way. I stopped right in front of him and I gave him a punch on the face. Soon, his army was sending me punches and kicks – I dodged some but some were successfully sent to my body. Ruka joined the fight. One versus five was a problem but two versus five can make it. But we're still outnumbered, Ruka is now unconscious and I kind of feel like giving up. But hell, it's my pride we're talking about.

I stood, panting weakly. It's only me and Andou left.

"You should've just walked away, Hyuuga. I gave you a chance." He said as he wiped the blood on his chin.

I spit out the blood in my mouth, "It's my friend you're messing with and you expect me to walk away?"

"Admirable." He said mockingly as he punched my left cheek. Damn. I'm too weak to fight back. I can feel it, one more punch and I'm definitely knocked out.

I managed to stand up. My vision's turning.

"This is a night to remember, Hyuuga." He held up his fist. Suddenly, a shiny light came into view then I immediately fell to the ground - I already reached my limits.

_Am I dying?_

Andou stepped backwards and covered his eyes with his arm. No, he can see it too. What is it, a rescue helicopter?

In the center of the blinding light, a white outline is moving down. According to my blurry vision, the outline seems to be an angel form – you know, angel wearing a white dress with its wings spread out? A girl angel with pigtailed hair to be precise. Wait, what?

I managed to scoff, I must be _dreaming_.

No. I'm dying and that angel was sent to tell me that I'm going to hell, yeah, that must be it. Tsubasa Andou fell to the ground with a soft thud. He's now unconscious.

What the hell? She just killed Andou. Oh hell, she's an alien in an angel form. Dammit, I have to run for my life. I tried getting up but it was all futile. I'm too weak and tired. I can't even lift my fingers.

The shiny light faded and this alien or whatsoever reached the ground. Her wings disappeared and her white dress swayed with the wind. She looked around her surroundings with a shocked or rather disappointed expression. Her amber eyes landed on me. She took a step forward and she slowly approached me. Again, I tried to move away. She spoke and when I heard her voice, it seemed to have calmed me down.

"Hello Natsume-kun." She greeted me with a smile as she crouched down and extended her hand to my face. Wait, how did she know my name? And how could she even smile when I'm all bloody and weak?

_She's merciless._

"I'm here to help you Natsume-kun. Don't be afraid." She said as she ran her smooth fingers on my left cheek. I winced. Yeah right! You're here to kill me and invade Earth.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm your guardian angel. Hang on there Natsume, you'll be fine soon." She introduced as she withdrew her hand. Her smile was the last thing I saw.

Oh hell, she really is an angel.

* * *

_**~ Edited: May 23, 2010**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Yey! A new fanfiction! I hope you like this chappie… This is mainly Natsume's POV. __Oh, is Natsume a bit OOC here? If he is, I'm so sorry. I'm new with this POV thingy, so yeah. I'm sure I'll improve soon, of course, with the help of the reviewers._

_Also, yes, I know Tsubasa's OOCness. But there will be changes and it's only a one-chapter attitude. You'll be seeing the real Tsubasa-sempai in the next chappie!_

_So please do send me a review! Comments, suggestions, critiques? All are accepted and appreciated._

_..._

_I got the idea while watching Supernatural (season 4). Yes, there are angels now. Weee. (: but don't worry, this fanfic is not Supernaturalish._

_Also, my Christian Living teacher is so so good. He told us that he's a philosopher and junior year is about CL philosophy. I admire the way he teaches that's why this fanfic is also inspired by him. I know there's a .99 percent chance of him reading this, but I wanna say thank you Sir, you have no idea of how grateful I am that you're my CL teacher! Weeee. :D_

_I also want to thank Liamarie Gaerlan (wow, special mention!) for helping me out with this fanfic's title and for being my beta-reader for a while. Too bad you weren't able to criticize the whole chappie, I have writer's block at school and I told you that words only flow when I'm typing. Again, thank you many many. Was shown, was shown! xD_

_..._

_Please send me your reviews! I really need it…_

_:D thankies a loties! (;_

_More love,_

_-SITS_


	2. Feather 2: I Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**Oh Hell, She's My Angel**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence

* * *

_

___I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell._  
_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._  


**

* * *

**

**Feather 2: I Believe**

**

* * *

**

**I FINALLY WOKE UP **from a deep slumber then I felt a sudden pinch in my head. _Headache_, I grunted. Confusion washed through me. I coolly ran my hand on the bed, feeling the texture of the sheet. I looked at it and felt relieved that I'm on my own bed.

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes. Then I looked at the room I'm in, – pictures, wall decorations and the furniture - all familiar.

_Good _I thought. I stood up and went downstairs. I noticed that I'm still wearing my school uniform and now that I've noticed it, how come I made it home anyway?

I recalled all the things that happened yesterday when I was on my mission called: _Follow Ruka_.

The fight that Andou and I had. They felt all real, but with what's happening right now, all I can think of is that it's all a confusing dream and today is the day wherein I woke up from yesterday when me and my father had a fight and ended up drowning myself with alcohol.

I stepped dizzily on my way to the kitchen then I felt a sudden sore on my left cheek but I ignored it thinking that it may be an _aftershock_ of the dream.

I pushed aside the kitchen curtain and sat on the chair. I tried to reach for the bread in the middle of the round table.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun!" a cheery voice greeted me.

"Hn." I replied as I bit my bread.

Wait, what? Since when did I recruit a maid?

I looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes looking back at me. The pigtailed brunette in front of me gave me a wide smile.

"What do you want for breakfast Natsu-"

I cut her question off by standing up carelessly; the fallen chair caused a loud _thud_.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

I heard her shocked gasp, "Don't curse Natsume, that's a sin."

I was shock to find out that everything that happened yesterday was true.

"Yo!" another voice greeted from behind. I immediately looked behind me and I found a raven haired bastard standing a few inches taller than me.

I stared, my jaw slightly hanging. What the hell is happening? Since when did I take in a freaking bastard and a psycho in my apartment? Then that hit again, I stared at her as Andou sat down on the chair and took a loaf of bread.

She's an _angel_, isn't she? I can't believe it. The angel that appeared to me last night is right here in front of me. Wait, is she _really _an angel? She looks like one. She's beau- not cute in that pigtails! And where's her wings? Yeah, she's an imposter; she might even be a psycho. _Tch. _I can't believe that girls will do everything for me to _notice _them. Typical.

As I scrutinized her, she flashed another smile. She's wearing this white dress she was wearing last night. I ignored the patting on my shoulder Andou is giving me, "You didn't tell me you have a pretty cute cousin, Natsume." I voluntarily glared at him. How dare he mention my name like we were the closest of friends!

And cousin? She's not my cousin. I looked at the two. The bastard is happily chatting with my _–cough- _cousin.

"Oi!" I called to him, "What are you doing here in my place?"

He stood up and neared me, "Natsume, why don't we just move on and forget everything that happened in the past?" He suggested as he placed his arm above my shoulder.

"Take your freaking hand off of me!" I sneered.

"Look Natsume, I'm swallowing all the pride that I have right now, accept my apology and we'll call it even." Still, he didn't remove his arm.

I saw my _cousin _looking at me with a worried expression, as if she's worried that I won't accept the bastard's apology. I shoved his hand away and sauntered towards my _cousin, _"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I demanded, whispering. I then turned my attention to Andou, "and you, out! Now!"

He grimaced but obeyed, "Thanks for being hospitable, Mikan. See ya." He said as he went out my apartment on his own. I saw her nod before he left. I looked at her again, and again she smiled.

_Darn it! _Why does she keep on smiling? Lunatic!

I kept my cool and stared at her, "Cousin huh?"

"I didn't say that, he, himself drew that conclusion." She explained.

"Well, isn't lying a sin?" I asked. Okay, I know I sound like I believe her, but let's see first.

_What is she really up to?_

"I didn't lie because I never said anything in the first place. He just started his own assumption regarding our relationship. Big difference." She explained clearly.

_Okay._

"But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell him the truth." I said as I waited for my message to kick in.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked.

I smirked at her idiocy. Tch, an idiot angel! Unbelievable.

"I'm saying that if you're really an angel, then there's no way you'll commit a sin." I said as I neared her and she stepped back.

"The holy _Principalities _said that no one can know of our existence." She explained calmly.

"_Principalities?" _I scoffed, "besides, I know about you."

"Of course, only our designated human can know of our existence, because from now on, I'll guide you through everyday until you become a better person." She looked at me as her amber orbs showed concern.

_Become a better person? _I snorted. What is she trying to say, that I'm a miserable person?

"Well, you are kind of miserable right now." She pointed out as if she read my mind. Wait, can she _really _read minds? Because if she can, that is totally _not good - _well, on my part.

"You read minds?" I asked out.

Her brow rose up, "So you were actually thinking of it?" she laughed, "I'm not yet a full angel and I don't have powers yet – well, except for flying. That's why we, candidates, are tasked to accomplish the higher _spheres' _assignment, so that we can officially be _angels_."

This girl is a good liar; she can easily make things up, but heck, I'm not dumb – not dumb enough to believe her lies.

"Yeah?" I asked mockingly, "Prove it."

She frowned at my sudden demand. She stared at me then sighed, "I can't believe _this._"

"Well, I can't believe this either." I pointed out like it's not that obvious.

Then a knock on my door caught both of our attention. I stared at her for another second then I walked towards the door and opened it and came into my vision is a badly bruised Ruka. He had purple mark under his right eye and a reddish fresh bruise on his left cheek. _Perfect! _I wonder how I look like right now. . . "Yo!" he finally greeted.

"Hn." I greeted back as I opened the door wider as an invitation for him to come in. "Err, my cousin's here so, yeah."

"You have a cousin?" he asked as he took his shoes off and sauntered towards the kitchen.

"Of course I do. What do you think of me, the last of the Hyuuga?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

He entered the kitchen and gazed around, "Where's your cousin?" he asked. I came in then saw that she was standing beside the fridge that was placed across the table, "There." I said as I pointed at where she is.

He gave me a confuse look, "No one's there, Natsume. It's just you and me here."

_WHAT? _But she is right _there!_

I stared at her, gave her a confuse look, but she just shook her head. Ruka placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look, I think Andou hit your head pretty hard. Maybe you should rest."

"No, she really is there. Beside the fridge." I said again. I'm kind of freaking out right now but I still managed to calm myself.

He strolled to the fridge and placed himself exactly where she is. I felt my jaw loosen a bit. He was literally standing through her; she's like a ghost that I usually see in horror movies, well except for the fact that she doesn't look like a ghost.

"No one's here, Natsume." He said then he moved back beside me, "I think you should rest." He advised as he patted my shoulder twice, "Ja!"

Instead of being the usual me who is stubborn and isn't used to being bossed around, I just gave him a simple nod. I watched Ruka leave my house. He gestured another goobye before he closed the door shut. I went back to my cousin, "What the hell just happened?"

Her eyes widened, probably startled of how my voice sounded.

"Your eyes, they're like. . . " she said but she didn't finish her sentence. She had her one foot stepped backward and her hands covered her mouth her eyes still wide. Her amber orbs trembled with fear.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed. "I've been through a lot last night and today, it's just too much to handle. . . I-I still don't believe that you're an angel. Right! Why can Andou see you, huh?" I asked, finally realizing something.

"We can't be seen by humans who're not, like what we called earlier, miserable. We can only be _seen_ by our designated human and by other who also have their _own _angels." She explained to me. I stared at her. Really stared at her. "and I'm guessing, because Tsubasa-kun saw me, is that he'll have his own _angel _too. Because he's kind of miserable too, just like you."

"Ruka was in the fight too, why isn't he miserable?" I asked.

"No, Ruka isn't anything near miserable. He's happy with his life and he got in trouble because Tsubasa-kun threatened him. He even hid it from you because he doesn't want you getting in any trouble. And besides, this is not only about the fight; this is about everything – your father, the drinking, the attitude, everything." She said it like it's the most evident thing in the world. I shudder at the thought that she knew almost everything about me, about _us._

We stared at each other for a brief moment when I looked away and decided that this is my last chance, if she does it, we'll see. I spoke this sentence loud and clear: "Show me. . . show me your wings."

She hesitated for a moment but she nodded as her response. She walked towards me, and stopped when we were inches away from each other. She stared through my crimson orbs. "Your eyes aren't that scary after all." She said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and with that smile still visible on her face, a pair of white wings suddenly popped out of nowhere. Few feathers from the wings are slowly falling down right before my eyes. Her wings were widely spread across her back. She was almost floating and she's like, shining. She's so white. Everything in her is white – except for her pigtailed auburn hair.

I stared at her.

I believe in God but my faith is not enough to think that angels actually exist. I believe in God but sometimes, I don't. But right now, there's no way in heaven that I won't believe in Him anymore.

And oh hell, she really, really, really is an _angel._

**

* * *

**

_**~ Edited: May 23, 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2! YEY! I love this fanfic! Hahah. :D I'll let Mikan explain about the 'Principalities' and the 'Sphere' things at later chapters. It's really fun doing this fanfic. . . I did a lot of research and it's so fun! Horrayy!_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
I LOVE YOU ALL! :))**_

_It's New Year, so one of my resolutions is to review every fanfics that I will read and will like! *cough* :D LOL. But please beloved readers please do leave an awesome review! It's the first day of 2010, please make me happy with your awesome reviews!_

_Thank you so, so much for all the people who added this fanfic to their Favorite/Alert list._

_**THANKS SO, SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS:**_

_**lovepikachu12**, **rain135**, **Miyaxbaybeexx**, LIA :), **Allycat2090**_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN! :D_  
_Don't forget to click that rectangular button down there :) Love y'all._

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

V


	3. Feather 3: Still Human

_I love everyone who reviewed this fanfic!  
Glomps you all! :3  
Don't forget to drop another review. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Bummer. D:**

_**Oh Hell, She's My Angel**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence

* * *

_

___I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell._  
_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._  


_

* * *

_

**Feather 3: Still Human**

**

* * *

**

**I PACED BACK AND **forth in my bedroom as if I was an insane person trying to escape from this place. Well, actually, I was really trying to escape but not from this hellish house but from this oh-so-powerful reality. I mean come on; a person just appears in front of you and say: 'Hey, I'm your Gurdian Angel, let's be friends.' What will you feel? Right, insane. I feel like talking to a psychiatrist right now. Maybe I'm just hallucinating or something.

I stopped my pacing business and looked up, _Right! Maybe I'm sick! Paranoid maybe. _I thought. I heaved a sigh and massaged my temples. Then I diverted my gaze to my bed and I saw a brunette smiling warmly at me. My eyes widened and my body shuddered, I almost had a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I recovered from my startled reaction. I groaned mutely. I really need to get used to her being around me.

"Well, aren't we going to talk about some… stuffs?" She asked as she stood up from her sited position.

I looked away from her and stared blankly outside the veranda, my hands in my pocket. Damn. Why does she have to look like an angel? Well, of course, she is an angel you moron. I mentally shook off the conversation that was building up in my subconscious and cleared my throat, "Start explaining then." I said as I looked at her again.

"Well, I honestly don't know where to start." She said as she cupped her chin and looked up.

"Baka." I muttered silently but then she frowned.

She slightly leered at me and pouted, "Meanie."

Guess her hearing's sharp. Is she really an angel? She looks and acts a lot like a human to me. But again, that's just me.

* * *

She told me to start asking questions instead and I asked the first one that came to my mind: "Why me and why you?"

"Good question. Well, I actually don't know the entire reason why. You see, we candidates just draw lots and it just so happened that I picked your name. Our task is to guard you and help you through life's difficulties and challenges. Like I said earlier, you were kind of, miserable… with all your family, social and self problems." She explained as she counted with her fingers all those damned problems of mine, "and it's me because I'm a candidate for becoming an angel." She said as she smiled and continued, "as simple as that."

"What is that, some kind of a beauty contest?" I said, mockingly. I mean, I seriously believe that everyone is welcome in heaven and all the good people can become angels whether they like it or not. Now I find out that there's some kind of judgment going on. Now that's disappointing.

Her brows furrowed for a while, "Don't say stuffs like that! It may be an ordinary comment for you but for us, it's a kind of blasphemy."

Whoa. That's overboard. I just asked if it's like a contest and she's taking it too seriously.

"Look, I just don't understand these . . . things." I pointed out as I leaned my back against the glass door of the veranda's entry.

"And that's why we're talking, Natsume-kun." Again, she gave me one of her warm smiles. I just sighed and bowed my head down.

"No more questions? There's so much more that you need to ask me, ya' know." She informed me. Well, she's right about that. I need to clarify a lot of things but I don't know how to continue.

"So, Andou will have his angel too, right?" I asked.

"I guess, because he saw me and all. That only means he will have his angel too." She answered.

"Can I touch you?" I asked. And it's not like I have the desire to do so, just a random question that popped in my exhausted mind.

She let out a light giggle, "I'm not a ghost Natsume-kun. I can also touch things but it'll be weird for the people who don't have their angels because they will see a floating thing and that wou—" I started to walk toward her as she talked about her being able to touch things. And when I got to her, she stopped. I looked at her and her eyes spoke confusion.

"No. I'm asking you if I can touch you." I spoke and she realized that she has misinterpreted my question. "Oh." She said.

My hands started to move on its own, slowly I got to touch her pigtailed auburn hair. I ran my fingers down to the tip of her hair and let it ran again to her cheeks, "You're so . . . real." I murmured.

Innocence was evident in her expression and she smiled at me, again, "Well yes, we've established that already, Natsume-kun."

I moved my hand away and stepped back. "I gotta go." I said as I sauntered towards the door. "I'll just buy something. Stay here." I said before closing the door behind me.

I practically ran outside the house and when I was a block or two away, I stopped. I panted as I raked my hair. I leaned my back against a wall. The entire thing is making me crazy. Her mere presence is making me do . . . stupid things. Why is that? I hate girls – especially those who throw themselves at me. Just the thought of them lingering around me makes me sick. But she never did anything like that yet, in fact, I was doing all those approaching and it's annoying. It's maybe because she's an angel and all. She's an angel and she's not capable of feeling any _emotions_.

I scoffed, lucky her.

* * *

It's nighttime when I opened the door to my house. I started towards the kitchen and put the plastic bag that I was carrying on the table and sat on the chair. I got a can of beer and pulled the tab, the beer fizzed the moment I opened it. I deliberately put it near my lips and drank. I swallowed all the contents in one-shot then I crumpled the can. I leaned my back on the chair as my fingers fiddled with the beer can.

I looked up then I remembered running into Andou in the convenience store. He greeted me like we were the best of friends and eventually asked me about my cousin.

I looked at the beer can again then smirked, "He really has dibs on her eh?" I said softly as I stood up and went toward the trash bin, "Let's see his reaction once he finds out that she's an angel. Moreover, she's my angel." I placed my left hand in my pocket as my other hand released the crumpled can and it fell right inside the trash bin.

I went to the living room and I grabbed a magazine. I sat on the couch and started browsing it (my life's pretty boring so don't expect much). I've been sitting here for almost half an hour now, I let out a small yawn and I decided to go take a short nap. I put the magazine away and went upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and I was a bit confused when my room greeted me with darkness. I strolled to my bed and there, a girl in pigtails wearing a white dress was peacefully asleep. She covered up half of the bed so I went to the other side and lay down just beside her. We were almost touching, _almost_. I stared at her for a while; the moon emanated enough light for me to see her face.

Then I unconsciously let out a small chuckle, who would've thought that an angel sleeps like this. Oh well, she's not yet an official angel. So I guess that explains her, _humanness_. I closed my eyes ready to drift off to sleep.

And I'm sleeping with an angel, _my_ angel.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know it was a boring chapter. Please don't kill me! And holy cheese cake, Natsume is so OOC here, I think. *cries* I'm sorry! Please don't sue me. I didn't check this chapter so I'm sorry for the mistakes and kindly point them out to me. :) I did this spontaneously so it kinda sucked. I think. D:_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews: **_**The Random Artist, thestoopidsmoothie, tenko12, **Lia**, Ariisha-chan, OtakuKawii08, Amethyst Mae, XxblackwingsxX **and **Light Breaks Dawn**

_You guys are awesome! And I love you all to death! :) Please send me a review. Comments, suggestions and critiques, all are appreciated so keep the reviews coming!_

_**Thanks also to those people who added this story in their Favorite/Alert list.**_

_**ATTENTION: **__BTW, about Tsubasa's angel, I'm still not sure if it should be Misaki or someone else. You see, if it's Misaki then they won't have a happy ending. It it's OC then TsubasaxMisaki will be possible. So, what do you guys think? Waah. This'll be tough. Anyways, please send in your suggestions. Really need it. Thanks._

_Again lovely people, review! :3_

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

**V**


	4. Feather 4: Weird

_**NOTE:**__ My friend made a __**poster **__for this fanfic, check it out on my profile.  
Come on, it won't take long. :) The link's in my shoutout for June 27.  
THANK YOU! :) And once you see it, tell me what you think about it. ;)

* * *

_

_Do I need to say it? Alright.  
I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ and REVIEWED THIS FANFIC.  
All of you are awesome. Thanks a lot!  
Don't forget to review again! :)_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine! And no matter what I do, it'll never be mine. Sad reality.**

_**Oh Hell, She's My Angel**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell.__  
__I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

* * *

**Feather 4: Weird**

* * *

**I WOKE TO THE** sound of the _pattering _of water. I sat up on the bed with my eyes still closed. I rubbed my eyes and raked my hair and set my feet on the carpeted floor. I stood up and deliberately walked my way on the bathroom near the bedroom's entrance.

I twisted open the knob and went in for the pattering sound was coming from my shower. I slid open the shower curtain and before I knew it, cold water splashed on my face and it caused me to be wide awake. I lost my balance and fell on the hard tiled floor.

"KYAAA!" I heard a girly voice screeched. What the-? My eyes widened and it immediately saw a brunette hiding herself shamefully in my shower curtain.

"D-d-don't look Natsume! GET OUT!" she commanded but I didn't budge. Seriously, it's morning, I just got up and this is just so unexpected. My mind was still loading and the cold water seriously did a slight damage in my brain. I kept telling my brain to crawl out and leave but it seemed to have been frozen and was shut down.

The next thing I saw was a flying shampoo bottle that – ouch. It hit me right on the forehead. My head jolted a little to the back and the impact seemed to have destroyed the ice that enveloped my brain earlier.

"STOP STARING AND GET OUT!" she yelled again, and at that I knew what I had to do. I desperately crawled out of the Godforsaken bathroom and shut the door tight behind me.

As soon as I got out, I heaved a sigh of relief and I just realized how weird and awkward that whole thing is. What is she even doing at my bathroom? She's a girl for Pete's sake – a girl angel – and I'm a guy. Look, I'm not implying anything but you know what I'm saying here, I'm just trying to make a point.

God, why not send me a guy angel? Are you actually trying to tempt me? Well, it won't work. She's not even my type. HAH! Good luck with that.

I scoffed. That wasn't a sin right? It was purely accidental. Yes, accidental.

I'll lessen my bad doings just to get this over with. I'll have my life back and she'll be an official angel, win-win right?

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the knob twist. The door opened and she stepped out.

I stood just right outside the door with hands in my pocket. She was wearing her usual white dress but her hair was wetly hanging down just below her shoulders. I almost – almost! – gaped at this new sight. She looks _close_ to good with her hair down, why keep it up in pigtails? I'll make sure to ask that question someday.

"What were you doing in my bathroom? Do you really need to take a bath?" I asked randomly. What? It was the first question that came to me.

She smiled, "I'm sorry Natsume. I just wanted to know how the warm water feels like."

I raised a brow, again, that's weird.

"I don't remember anything back when I was alive. So, yeah. I just wanted to, you know, experience being normal while I'm in the human world."

"Hn." That's all I came up with. Well, that's kinda petty, but that's just me. I felt slightly sad for her, actually. "Well, you want to feel like being a normal girl? Why don't you start cooking downstairs, while I go for a bath? We don't wanna be late for school, do we?" I asked as I grabbed my towel.

"You're bringing me to your school?" She asked as her amber eyes lifted with glee.

"Uhh yeah. Would that be a problem?" I asked while walking towards the bathroom door.

"N-no. I'm on it." She said as she gave me a salute.

I twisted the knob open and I stepped in, feeling that cold tiled floor under my feet. "And oh, one more thing," I said before totally closing the door, "there's this thing called 'lock'. Don't forget to use it the next time you enter this place, polka." I winked at her before the door shut tight.

I stood there waiting for her initial reaction, and hell, it took a while before something came out of her.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she tried to punch the bathroom door. I heard her grunt in annoyance and her loud stomping out of the bedroom and the loud shutting of the bedroom door.

I can't help but feel a bit smug. I smiled as I reminisced everything I saw earlier. And God, that underwear was the most childish thing I saw in ages. I found myself shaking and soon, I let out a laugh.

I held my stomach, slid down the door and sat on the floor. And I laughed more.

Oh hell, she's my angel alright.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if it was short. I just wanted to update something already. :) So, this is officially my come-back chapter after being gone in a long hiatus. I'm back, isn't that lovely? Oooh, I miss FFN and I miss you GA fanfictioners. :D And I just wanted to share this to all of you beloved readers, I have officially graduated high school. THE LOVE. :) HAHAH. College life, here I come._

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews**_**: Ariisha-chan **_(I love you! AND yes, I thought about your suggestion and I just had the best idea ever! THANK YOOU)_**, Pathetic Rainbow, Super-Blob08, XxblackwingsxX, babycham lover 003, DiamondFlower1998, OtakuKawaii08, yuuki36, MidnightDreamAngel, LiL**(dot)**SiS**(dot)**OFANiME, **Eayan Bench _(Dianne! I love you! HAHAH. YES please. Do more drawings of this!)_

_Please leave a __**review.**__ And oh, beware of __**plagiarizers**__. They're everywhere. And they're annoying. D:_

_**ATTENTION:**__ Again, I'm begging you to see my profile and check out the poster my friend, Dianne, made. She's such a lovely artist. :) The link is in my June 27 shoutout, just beside my profile picture. :) I LOVE YOU ALL. Oh, and tell me what you think about it. Compliments? :)_

_Again awesome people, review. :3_

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

_P.S. A review a day keeps the bad vibe away. :)_

**V**


	5. Feather 5: Visibility

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge the lonely fact that Gakuen Alice is not my creation.**

_**Oh Hell, She's My Angel**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell._

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

* * *

**Feather 5: Visibility**

* * *

**THE HOT SHOWER I **took calmed the nerves in me, and I also took my time pondering on my current situation. Let's see, it's been two days since the arrival of my so-called angel. And her presence – the innocent look, the smile and the childish underwear – seemed to trouble the lost soul out of me. It's disturbing, really, that out of all the girls I've met, she's the only one who didn't particularly throw herself at me. Maybe… maybe her heart was altered to not fall in love with such an irresistible guy like me. Heh. That's probably it.

As hot water dripped from the shower head right to my body, I started to formulate questions I should ask her later in my mind. Like, could she tell me what it's like up there, or if hell does exist… something like that. But I don't put much effort into it, because I know I'll come up with questions now and then. Especially this time that I've accepted the fact that I'm the one she's going to guard, or whatever.

I scoffed at the thought, amused at myself for allowing someone like her to take control of my life. I ran away from home when I was fourteen years old because I hate my father for setting my future right before me, dictating my every move and the paths I should take. It was suffocating. I've been living by myself for almost three years now. My mother had helped me survive this, of course. She's been nothing but very understanding of my decisions.

And by the time I've finished reminiscing, I was done bathing myself. I twisted close the shower faucet, got my towel and dried myself. I put it around my waist before stepping out of the bathroom. I peeked into my room and made sure that the angel doesn't go around gaping at this remarkable view my whole being has offered. And much to my dismay, she's nowhere to be found. It could've been a good laugh, you know? I'm just sayin'.

I approached my messy piles of neat clothes and grabbed my high school uniform – with tan colored pants, somewhat like Burberry plaid (as what Ruka keeps telling me because I kept saying it's checkered), a white collared blouse with long sleeves, a black coat with golden-yellow detailing and a green necktie. The uniform sucks, I know. But it's all the Alice Academy can offer. Besides, it's not some prestigious school that has an image to protect; it's a normal school with elementary, middle school and high school levels, who offers their students scholarships if they can maintain good grades. I, for one, am a scholar of the said school. I don't study hard, but I guess I'm just born with natural intellectual capabilities. Besides, the scholarship helps a lot when it comes to narrowing down my monthly bills.

When I was good to go, I caught sight of my bedside clock and noticed that it's almost 7 AM. I'm sure Ruka will be—

_Ding dong!_

There he is, my best friend coming to scoop me out for school. I smirked at this. He's been my best friend since God-knows-when and I ain't got a problem with that. I grabbed my black messenger bag and went downstairs. That's when I saw the angel sitting quietly at my couch as she playfully swayed alternately her hovering feet.

"Hey Polka," I called out to her, she frowned at this but ignored the nickname, "Let's go." I continued saying. At that, she was on her feet ready to follow me like a stray dog. I opened the door fully aware that I am going to be greeted by Ruka's face and that smile he keeps on plastering on it.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Hey." he greeted back, "Soooo, where's your cousin?"

I shot him a death glare, but he seemed to not mind. Of course, who am I kidding? He is my best friend for a reason, right? I saw my angel, through my peripheral vision, softly following our trail. Her attention was suddenly focused on Ruka when he mentioned the word _cousin_.

"Just… forget about it, Ruka." I said in a voice that is very commanding. I realized how stupid I must've looked like when I was panicking at the sight of him not seeing the angel.

"If you say so." at that, he shut up and we continued walking.

* * *

It was mid-September and you could already feel the cold chill of the foreshadowing winter. The sun was high enough to shed Tokyo a light that held such a promising future, giving its citizen some hope that today will be a good day as any. It's a fifteen-minute walk from my house to the Academy.

As we passed by the giant gorilla billboard – which is being stripped down by the way – we knew we were nearing our destination, and I can't help but take notice of the stupid-looking angel who was, apparently, gaping at everything she sees.

"Chill, Polka." I teased. She focused her eyes on me for a while and she just let out a tiny _hmp _sound and ignored the rest of my existence.

"What?" I heard Ruka say.

I was so preoccupied with looking at her that I forgot he was with me, "What?" I asked back, trying to act that I didn't say anything.

Ruka looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Forget it, Nat." he just said as he patted my shoulder. "I'll go first. I have to check on something at the library." he bid me goodbye, I nodded in acknowledgement, and he was off.

I darted my attention to the auburn hair girl and shot a glare at her direction. She was busy being awed by the surroundings that it took a while for her to notice that I was glaring at her.

"What?!" she asked me.

"You just made me look stupid in front of Ruka." I said, making her aware of the current situation.

"I'm sorry," she started, "but I don't see how any of it is my fault. I was minding my own business here."

"No. You were moving a lot, it caught my attention." I said, trying to make a point in this argument.

"I was right behind you! How could you even…" she trailed off and she seemed to have seen someone familiar because her eyes just widened in… I don't know, shock? I looked behind me and saw Andou approaching us, and behind him was a girl I've never seen before, and as amusing as it may seem, she's wearing that identical dress my angel is wearing.

"Ahhh!" Polka exclaimed, "Permy!"

_Permy? _Was that a name, or a term they use up there in heaven? I made a mental note to ask about it later. I knew at that moment that Andou already found out about the terrible truth of God's plan regarding our lives. It must've pissed the hell out of him and I smirked at the sight of his bored face.

"We better talk, Nat." he said when he finally reached us. _Nat?_ I would probably get used to it, besides, who else will be there for us at a crazy time like this, right? So, basically, it's just the two of us against God's big joke. But I shouldn't utter that out loud or these angels will go berserk at the blasphemous remark.

I nodded at this, and soon enough, we reached the far right side of the Academy. No one really goes here because there's no entrance here to the building at this side. We went under a tree for shade. This is when I finally took notice of Andou's angel - she has short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front (which I guessed why Polka called her Permy).

"Sucks, right?" I asked him.

"In my case, yes it does." He answered as he shot his angel a glare, "I can't believe she's even a candidate for being an angel." he added with a sigh. "She's evil. Very bossy and, she's just plain evil. I can't wait to get rid of her."

Get rid? Right. Once they've done everything they needed to do here, they'll probably just vanish into thin air. I looked at polka, and how she smiled at Permy who seemed pretty annoyed as much as Andou is with her.

_Do I really want to get rid of her? _I asked myself this question and I couldn't answer it. I have to ask her later, I thought, about what will happen once they're done playing with us.

"… clearly, you've been enjoying yourself, to have an angel like Mikan is surely a blessing." was all I was able to hear Andou say because I was a bit preoccupied.

"You wouldn't know." I said to him in a tone that somehow rose up. I disliked him calling my angel by her name. What right does he have?

I felt uneasy and bothered, and just then, the school bell rang, signaling the students that the first class is about to start. Without further words, we sauntered towards the main entrance of the academy, took the elevator and went on to our perspective classrooms.

* * *

I sat at the back of the room with Ruka beside me. Polka was a few inches away to my left, sitting at an empty desk beside the window with her chin on her palm as she watched fallen leaves being taken away by the wind.

And I wondered for a minute what she could be thinking about. And for a moment, as I was watching her, I had the weird feeling that somehow she belonged at this place. Like, she fits. But I can't quite figure out the sudden sentiment.

As I took my sight off of her, I saw a girl with short raven hair staring at me; her amethyst eyes pierced my soul as she scrutinized my whole being. I shot a glare at her, and her stoic expression didn't change, in fact I was the one who almost shuddered at her plain expression.

_Who is this lunatic? _I thought.

It wasn't long enough that her eyes diverted to where Polka is sitting. I immediately detached my back from its reclined form as I threw a stare at Polka, who was still doing the same thing moments ago. Then I looked at the raven-haired girl again and this time, she was the one sending daggers of glare right at me.

Oh hell, can she see my angel?

* * *

_A/N: Phew. The update is here! :)_

**_Thank you heaps for these people who took the time and reviewed this fanfic:_**

**HeideeMay, Aquamarine Lacus, Ariisha-chan, yuuki36, XxblackwingsxX, , OtakuKawaii08, September Lilies**_(I am happy that you have a lot of questions, and I will try to answer them as I update. :) I hope you still haven't forgotten about this fanfic though. Thanks for the full-of-energy reviews. :*)_**, **hi, **Drunken Strawberries, **anonimo, _and _**Mikana-yukihara**

_Hope y'all like this chapter! :) Advance Merry Christmas, everyone._

_With all the love in the world,  
- SITS/Kate-chan_

_Type your heart's desire right here ;)_**  
V**


End file.
